


Miss Me?

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Coping with the loss of your favourite angel was much harder than you had ever imagined but when you start to get some weird text messages the need to have your best friend there with you is painful.





	Miss Me?

It had been just over a year since Gabriel had sacrificed himself for you all. Thirteen months of being numb, half expecting the idiot angel to appear behind you and ask if you’d missed him. You hadn’t baked since that day, couldn’t stomach any sweet treats that reminded you of the trickster who had stolen your heart. You hadn’t even had the chance to tell him that. 

Sitting in the library reading some ancient tome you looked up as your phone vibrated. It wasn’t a number you recognised and curiosity had you opening the new message. It was an arty photo of some chocolate muffins. Raising an eyebrow you closed the message figuring it must just be some weird advertisement. Tossing your phone back onto the table you continued to read, occasionally looking at your cell. There was something not right, something nagging at you. 

Putting the feeling to the back of your mind you slid your phone into your pocket and headed to the kitchen. You were glad the boys were on their way back and you were waiting on an ETA from Sam so you could coordinate food so when there was a vibration in your pocket you opened the message to see a picture of a takeout bag with your name scrawled on in sharpie. Letting out a little squeal you figured the boys must be close if they were bringing food for you. You were halfway through replying when you realised the message wasn’t from Sam but the chocolate muffin number. Blinking rapidly at your phone you frowned as a cold shiver ran down your spine. 

Your hands were shaking as you dialed Sams number only to get his voicemail. Trying Deans you knew he would be driving but there was always a chance he would respond. Sadly today was not your day. Tapping your fingers on the kitchen counter as the kettle boiled you wracked your brain trying to figure out what was going on. The muffin picture was weird but the second picture had your name on it, whoever this was, knew it was you they were messaging. You didn’t like it. Torn between sending a message asking who it was and ignoring it you made yourself a drink and decided to talk to Sam about it as soon as he got back. 

Curled up on the sofa watching some old lifetime movie your mind was running a million miles a minute and when your phone went off again you frowned at it for a full five minutes before daring to pick it up. Cautiously you opened it up only to drop it when you saw the latest message. Taking a ragged breath it was as if someone had just ripped your heart out all over again and tears began to pour down your cheeks as you shook uncontrollably. It couldn’t be real, must be someone’s sick idea of a joke. On your screen was a brief video or something you knew was fake. Gabriel sitting in the Impala pulling that stupid face he always did to make you smile with that ridiculous head wobble with Sam slumped in the back. This was just painful. Whoever was doing this was just cruel. Hearing the roar of the Impala entering the garage you sprang up and sprinted to find your best friend. In that moment you needed Sam, knowing he would figure all this out.

Bursting through the door you froze, the only movement was the tears still streaming from your eyes and the slight wobble of your lower lip. Gasping in a ragged breath you felt your knees give out and a pair of familiar strong arms were around you in seconds, holding you up. Looking over your saviours shoulder at Sam and Dean grinning you knew that this was happening, he was really here. Wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close you took a deep breath and took in that scent that always made you feel like you had come home. “Miss me, sugar?” you could never convey just how much you had wanted to hear that cocky drawl over the past year. You couldn’t speak, you just held him tight and sobbed still trying to take it all in. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the Winchesters, a little unsure about your reaction. 

“I don’t think she’s gonna be letting you go any time soon.” Sam chuckled as he walked past the pair of you, his bag over his shoulder.

“Works for me.” He murmured into your hair with a smile. Nowhere he would rather be.


End file.
